Danny's FictionPress account
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker knew what they had to do. They all took hammers and went to pay Dash a suprise visit. One-Shot. Warning: Very Random. Doubt between Kplus and T, R&R. Disclaimer inside. Little DXS. Hope you think it is funny


**Hi! I'm back with a new story. Its a one shot about dannys fanfiction account. Hope it is not a to common idea. I have in my profile danny phantom challenges, feel free to do them! And of course I hope you like the story. AND YOU WANT AFTER READING TO PUSH THAT BUTTON BELOW! I KNOW YOU FEEL THE URGE TO PUSH THAT BUTTON BELOW(REVIEW!) Well, on to the disclaimerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

 **Disclaimer: -Someone who owns danny phantom and loves the show wouldn't write, but make episodes. Am I making episodes? No, exactly! I do not own danny phantom.**

 **-I do not own PDA (Do I serious have to say this? If there's a hat mentioned in my story, do I seriously have to say: I am not the inventor of the hat, why do I even write this?)**

 **I have with school homework to write about a book, it has to be 300 words long, and I'm just forgetting it because I'writing fanfiction with far more words than that :-3**

 **-I do not own FanFiction . net nor Fictionpress . net**

 **\- At the moment I also do not own any chocolate. (BUT I WANT IT SO BADLY!) I wish I had chocolate *Finds chocolate in the kitchen* This is luck, or Desiree was here... hmm... To have chocolate or to have no chocolate, that is the question.**

 **Well, on with that random one shot!**

* * *

 **Danny's fanfiction account**

"Danny! Sam! You have to check this out!" Tucker was screaming to Danny and Sam through whole FentonWorks. We know Tucker also as Bad Luck Tuck, and running and screaming through FentonWorks while looking at your PDA, is not the best combination. And as suspected Tucker ran against the wall. But nothing could stop our 'hero' **(A/N Watch the quotation marks)** for reaching Danny and Sam.

"Danny, Sam, I found a cool site"

"What? The PDA shop?" Sam asked

"Not only that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Stop!" Danny suddenly said. "What did you find?"

"It is a site called fictionpress. 'Let the words flow'. You can place your self made stories in there."

"And that is interesting because...?" Sam asked, excpecting that Tucker would finish her sentence

"... There are really much storys about Danny... Danny Phantom"

"Cool!" Danny said "Let them see, let them see!"

The trio walked to Danny's computer while sam took her laptop and tucker took his laptop too. And they searched for "FictionPress".

We first have to make an account. Name?

"Black 41"

"Okay, so sam is-"

"No! They already chose that name! I'll use... black2819"

"So sam is-" Danny tried to finish his sentence... without succes.

"Already taken!"

"Okay, while Sam is trying to choose a new name, we are going to try names too."

(This is a awesome linebreak!)

Two hours later:

"Ghostboy is already used. Don't you think that's weird, I mean-"

"StupidPaulina is also used" Sam smirked, happy she wasn't the only one

"ILovePDA's is already used"

"Finally! I have one!" Danny said "It is 'IHateToast' "

"You've got to be kidding me-''

"I have one too! 'TFforTooFine' "

"That's really- I have one to!"

"Which one?"

"GothGirl15"

"Oke so finally we have nicknames" **(A/N I really did at least half an hour to find a nickname: CrayonPencil. A very very very uncommon nickname... YAY I'm unique! :-3)**

 **"** Oh look! They made a theme song for Danny!"

Everyone walked over to Tucker's Labtop to see it

"Just read it:"

 _He's a Phantom_

 _Danny Phantom, Danny phantom_

 _Yo, Danny Phantom was about 14_

 _When he had to go and left the scene_

 _But this would mean his dead maybe._

 _-He is gonna catch 'm all cuz he's Danny Phantom_

 _He was suddenly alone; everyone just quit_

 _But danny couln't do a thing but staying inside of it **(The water, duh!)**_

 _So then black dots before his eyes, began to appear_

 _And he didn't show any fear_

 _\- (Phantom Phantom)_

 _When he first 'woke up' he realized_

 _He had snow white hair and glowin' green eyes_

 _He could walk through walls, disappear and fly  
_

 _He was much more unique then the other guys!_

 _It was then that he knew what he had to do_

 _He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through_

 _And he's here to fight for me and you!  
-_

 _He's gonna catch 'm all cuz he's Danny Phantom_

 _He's gonna catch 'm all cuz he's Danny Phantom_

 _He's gonna catch 'm all cuz he's... Danny Phantom_

"I have only a few things to say... What the Heck?! HOW DID THEY THINK I 'DIED' ? I'M NOT A DIVER!"

"Well, it kinda looks like a diving suit..."

"It does not! It looks like a HAZMAT suit!"

"But-"

"And "He's gonna catch 'm all cuz he's Danny Phantom'. What am I? Ash Ketchum? Am I supposed to catch some Pokemon? Jeez."

Tucker opened his mouth to say another thing, but Danny stopped him.

"Not a word." He took a deep breath to keep his 'anger' under control. "Lets take a look to other fanfics" The others went back to their own pc's and were searching

"Danny, come here" Tucker whispered "You HAVE to take a look at this!"

"What means SamxPaulina?"

"Pairing."

Danny's eyes widened. If Sam saw this, the writer would be in the hospital.

"Don't show Sam. Please, Tucker"

"Did you find something?"

"No, nothing. Umm.. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Danny, move. I'm not stupid"

"Umm... Sam... Don't look at my laptop. You'll be very angry"

"Why would I be- THEY DID WHAT?! WHO WROTE THIS?! I DO NOT LIKE GIRLS! WHY WOULD I BE 'IN LOVE' WITH THAT SHALLOW WITCH! I HAVE A CRUSH ON DA-..."

"Sam, what did you say?"

"Errr... Nothing."

"Did you almost say Danny?"

"No, of course not!" Danny and Sam both blushed

"Lovebirds! Danny and Sam, sitting in the tree-"

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"I totally believe that, but now let's search some other fanfics."

"I already did" Sam said obviously to hide her laughter.

"DannyxTucker, same author? WHO IS THIS?"

"Guys, let it go and search some other storys."

(OMG again an awesome linebreak!)

"Oh you HAVE to see this!" Danny said

"What?"

"Look what Dash wrote!"

"How do you know it is Dash?"

"His nickname's 'DashTheBestBoyOfCasperHigh' "

"How do you know it is not Paulina?" Sam said as joke.

" I just saw an account with 'PaulinaPhantom" Sam shivered at the thought

"But, what did he write?" Sam asked

"That he's Danny Phantom, I mean, read this:

" _I'm Danny Phantom and Dash baxter and i'm the most popular guy at my school and I'm a human and ghost at the same time but that can not so I am one of the 2 don't ask how and i am awesome and i like throwing wimpy Fenturd in his locker and ..."_

 _"_ No wonder he has really much F's. I mean, even a 4-year-old can do that better."

"Woow Read this part:" Tucker said

" _And i think from the nerd trio samantha and fentoenail has to be together and i am going to destroy all tuckers tech and pda's and i know that time i had hidden meat in samanthas veggies and gave tucker a soya burger and they actually liked it and i have a new nickname for the loser fenturd and it is Dan i think he won't like it."_

Danny, Sam and Tucker knew what they had to do. They all took hammers and went to pay Dash a suprise visit.

* * *

It is done! I'm over my writers block, and I posted that news far too late, I think 3 weeks too late. I really did like more than 1,5 week about less then 500 words. Sorry. But it is going better with me now and I can write again. I hope you actually liked it. I KNOW YOU FEEL THE URGE TO CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW! I KNOW YOU WANT TO DO IT! R&R and I hope to see you soon, ~CrayonPencil~~


End file.
